Induction
__TOC__ Welcome to the start of your course. Today is the beginning of a clean slate. However you behaved and applied yourself for your GCSEs, now is a chance to start afresh. Make sure that at the end of the year, you can be proud of the way you did things. Equipment Things you will need to bring to EVERY lesson: *Pen (and a spare), *Pencil (and a spare), *30cm ruler, *Calculator, *Textbook, *Writing paper (lined), *Ring-binder with at least 8 dividers, *and a suitably sized bag to keep it all in, safely. Attending Lessons It is vital that you attend every lesson, on time, and with the correct equipment. If you are unwell, please try to attend lessons if you are able to. You may not be able to participate fully in the class, but you will be learning new material and your teachers will appreciate your dedication. All absences will be investigated. Punctuality is important for several reasons: to demonstrate to your teachers that you are dedicated, polite, and keen to suceed; to maintain the flow of the lesson and prevent your late entry disturbing other students; and to ensure that you don't miss anything. Every single lesson is important, and the syllabus is covered swiftly. There are only 16 teaching weeks between the start of Autumn term and the first set of exams. Typical lesson structure. Independant Study It is expected that time spent doing independant study, homework, research and background reading will match or exceed the time spent in lessons. For every hour of classtime, you will be doing at least one hour of independant work to support your learning. Homework usually takes the form of: *Calculations *Exam questions *Research tasks *Background reading *Writing exercises﻿ *Revision Taking Notes Students making the transition from KS4 to KS5 need to learn to take notes independantly. You could practice at home by watching a science program on television and making notes about it. When making notes you should: *Try to organise your writing in a logical way **Use headings and bullet points **Use highlighters, underlining and capitalisation *Don't write too much - you won't be able to keep up! **Try to write quick summaries **Include anything that helps you to remember or associate the work with more familiar concepts **Make sure that definitions, equations, and new terms are copied **Use diagrams and drawings to help you to remember *Use a variety of techniques that suit you **A4 Lined paper - making notes like you would at school **A4 Blank paper - making more organic notes using arrows and brainstorms **Graffitti sheet (A3 Blank paper) - fold over and holepunch with the title on the outside and inside, use colour, brainstorms, linking arrows, drawings and cartoons *When carrying out a practical, ask your teacher if you can take a photograph of the equipment. Depending on the health and safety concerns at the time, you may be allowed to do this. *Don't copy your notes up at home: **You won't learn any more by doing so **You will waste valuable time **You will be losing the memory hooks associated with your original copy Homework Standard Form - bring a printout of the summary page into next lesson. Basic Maths Skills - bring a printout of your Chapter 1 quiz into next lesson. Powers or Indices - watch the video, read the transcript, complete the diagnostic test and the exercises, and finally print the﻿ transcript (text) and bring it into next lesson. SI Prefixes - watch the video and bring a list of the SI prefixes and what they mean to next lesson. Complete preparation reading for next lesson.